


Middles

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Affection, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan agrees to bottom for Arin for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude, I cannot wait for you to get inside of this asshole.” 

Arin blinked at the text message for a few minutes before actually replying to Dan. “And once again, my words come back to haunt me.”

Dan laughed as if Arin had told him the world’s funniest joke. “What’s the matter? I told the truth. The sexy, hot, throbbing truth…”

“You make it sound so dirty,” Arin observed. But he bolded his words, trying to do the textural version of making his voice an octave deeper - indicating that he liked the dirt. 

“So come home and be dirty with me. I’m waiting, man.” Dan liked the dirt too. He wasn’t entirely sure how it was going to feel, but he decided he was going to amazing. 

He rested on the bed and waited for Arin to come home. Totally amazing.

*** 

He had been the top for a couple of years, and he’d gotten comfortable with it. Also with fucking Arin rotten. Arin had put up with all of his fumbling, all of his silliness, and taken his cock like a champ. 

There wasn’t anything Dan could complain about. 

Except.

They were recording an episode, which seemed to always happen whenever Dan was in a weird, thinky mood. “You know, sometimes I wonder what it would be like.”

“Oh. To stuff my cock up your tight butt?”

“Arin!” He blushed a little, but couldn’t resist playing it up for their audience. “Fuck yeah.”

“I thought you didn’t have time to stick things in your butt.”

Dan frowned. “Thank you for reminding me. Do you have a photographic memory of every single thing I’ve ever said, or am I just special?”

“You’re very special. You’re also hilarious. And we’ll find out how funny Sonic gets next time on Game Grumps!”

“Yo yo!” Dan said. And he burst out laughing as Arin cut the recording off. 

“Seriously. You want me to fuck you up the butt?”

“To be as crude as you’re being – yes. I’d love to feel your sweet dick in my butt.”

They stared at one another and – like water trickling down a hill – fell into laughter, a wild expression of high-pitched laughter.

Dan didn’t think about it again until Arin presented him with a butt plug. “All for you,” he’d said happily.

And he hadn’t tried it out. 

Not yet.

Which was why he was nervous about this sex date, about their union. About everything having to do with their liason, which was love, and sex, and friendship – everything he’d been running away from for years – all tied up in one knot.

And a knot was what his stomach was in when the lock turned and the downstairs door opened…


	2. Chapter 2

“I really should have done more stretching,” Dan muttered ruefully. His foot was close to the top of his head, and his back was aching. Arin, with his well-lubed fingers, was probing around down there in a way that was gentle but felt very, very awkward. 

Dan felt, in short, kind of like a fool.

“Okay,” Arin said. “So,” he continued. “is it a bad time to admit I don’t know how to put one of these into someone else?”

Dan peered at Arin through the lengths of his leg and arms. “Arin,” he said, warningly.

“Okay so…maybe you need to practice more alone,” Arin said. “I don’t want to rip you into little bits with my huge cock…”

“ARIN.”

“…And the last thing I want to do is hurt you.” Dan felt himself warm inside. “So. Let’s take our time.”

*** 

“Taking one’s time” was easier thought of and said than done . Dan kept looking at the plug. Thinking of his butt. Trying to figure out how slots and tabs go together.

He sighed and actually googled “how to use butt plug without hurting self”. Which was what he was doing, right in the middle of the studio, when Brian showed up.


End file.
